coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9183 (9th June 2017)
Plot David is staggered at the revelation. He tells Shona to leave, accusing her of worming her way into their lives but she tells him she's fallen for him. He storms off. Bethany tries to justify Nathan's behaviour and Sarah begs her to talk to Shona. She agrees to meet her. Daniel tells Denise how he's messed up his application to Oxford University but can try again next year. She tells him that she'll go with him if he'll give her a second chance and promises she'll never let him down again. Shona catches up with David across the graveyard and harsh words are exchanged when she tells him that she knows how he planned to kill Clayton. He tells her to be gone as he doesn't want Max and Lily reminded of how Kylie died every time they see her on the street. Zeedan's van breaks down and Denise, passing by, guesses correctly that his oil is low. Jenny wants to go on to a salsa class with Johnny. A worried Kate warns him to take things easy. Aidan returns to the factory and an impatient Eva. She's thrown when he's non-committal about his conversation with Phil. Daniel overhears Denise telling the Nazirs that they want to do as she did and travel rather than be bogged down with family, saying they were the best days of her life. He stalks off as she runs after him, trying to explain. Eva is disappointed when Phil turns up with two rings, but for Johnny and Jenny. Aidan meets Maria in her flat and presents her with an ankle bracelet purchased from Phil as a replacement for her removed tag. Daniel tells Denise he can no longer trust her and packs her bag for her. She begs forgiveness but he says he can never do that. The salsa class goes well. A frustrated Eva tells Johnny and Jenny about Aidan and Johnny advises her to propose to him instead of waiting. Ken sees Denise leaving in a taxi. She tells him she's not going far away. Johnny stumbles on the way home. Jenny laughs, putting it down to drink. David returns home and tells Sarah that they won't be seeing Shona again. She blames him for putting Bethany at risk now that the chance of Shona talking sense to her has gone. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Ken Barlow - William Roache Guest cast *Phil Wheeler - Simon William Delaney Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *St. Mary's Church - Graveyard Notes *Final appearance of Denise Black as Denise Osbourne. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eva discovers that Aidan did not buy an engagement ring for her, unaware that he bought Maria an ankle bracelet to replace her tag; Jenny is amused when Johnny stumbles on his way home from the pub, putting it down to too much booze, but he knows differently. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,030,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2017 episodes